My Life with a Transformer
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: War. It can spread to the farthest reaches of the universe. During the battle of Cybertron, B127, also known as Bumblebee is sent to Earth in order to create a safe haven from the Deceptions. However, even that proves too much for him. Luckily, a certain robot teenage is there to help him. Takes place during Bumblebee. Jenny x Bumblebee. New cover image up.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

**Welcome, one and all to the first official chapter of My Life with a Transformer, my very first crossover involving My Life as a Teenage Robot. Honestly, I have no idea if this story will be good or not, but the fact that I liked both this series and the Bumblebee must show you guys how much I will have fun with this story. Though most of it will follow the movie, I will add a few more Transformers, as well as an after story scene that MAY tease something for you guys, but I won't tell;)**

 **Now if you guys haven't noticed, my good friend Insanity Dominator drew the cover image for this story and…...MY GOD IS IT CUTE! I mean you wouldn't expect robot love to be so cute, but here it is: being adorable. Sorry, sorry, but I can't get over how cute it is. Okay, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Foggsaurus8: I don't know what you mean by Bayish, but it won't be that crazy. Aka, not that many explosions and stuff.**

 **18: Hopefully you like this story.**

 **Pedroxmv97: Sorry, but I didn't have the right beginning for this story.**

 **HAVEABOY: Thanks, I hope you will like this story from here on out.**

 **Anyways, one thing I will say is that when the first few reviews come out for this chapter, I will delete the trailer if you guys want. I don't want to piss any of you off by keeping it, so please let me know.**

 **With that out of the way, let us jump right into this new story together!**

" _Know yourself. Only then can you understand the power you have to bring change. No matter how small to the world around you." -Optimus Prime._

War. It was the only thing to describe the planet known as Cybertron. The once technologically advanced and peaceful civilization was engulfed in a civil war that spanned countless millennia, turning the planet into a shell of its former self. And though the war continued to rage on…...it was time…...for it to move on.

*BOOM*

Several explosions erupted from the towers of Cybertron. Littering its long streets were multiple Cybertronians, both the Heroic Autobots and the deceitful Decepticons. Multiple shots were fired from all directions as Energon spilled on the ground. Near a very large courtyard stood several Autobots, each trying to hold back the Decepticon forces with little to no effect. Ratchet, the Autobot medic continued to lay fire before his gun ran out of ammunition, much to his disappointment. **"They've broken through!"** Ratchet shouted at his comrades.

" **I lost contact with the capital!"** Arcee, the pink and one of the few female Autobots announced, taking her finger off her communicator.

" **There's too many of them!"** Wheeljack shouted, ducking for cover to avoid being killed.

" **Come on you Decepticon Punks! I'll take you all on!"** Ironhide, the weapons specialist of the Autobots, shouted in anger while firing at his enemies with his twin blasters, only to be shot in the arm. **"GUAH SCARP!"**

" **Ironhide!"** Brawn shouted before he too was shot in the arm, falling on the ground with a pain filled groan. Up above one of the towers, three Decepticon Seekers were firing down on the Autobots, pinning them down.

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

And they would've continued to do so, had it not been for a series of yellow energy blasts coming from the ground, striking them and ending their lives. The Bot responsible for the shots was none other than the leader of Autobots Orion Pax, or what he is now commonly known as Optimus Prime. Carrying a large rifle, Optimus leaped over a large burning box, firing several more shots at any Decepticons in his way. Landing on his feet, Optimus fired at a nearby Decepticon, killing them instantly. However, he wasn't done as he grabbed the Cybertronian's body, using it as a shield to defend himself from the Decepticon's returning fire. Once he got close enough, Optimus threw his 'shield' towards two more Decepticon's, knocking them off their feet. Angered by the Autobot's actions, one Decepticon summoned their arm blade while rushing towards Prime, who grabbed their arm with with a strong tug, threw them over his shoulder and two the ground, where he promptly stomped on their head to permanently stop them. Optimus then turned back to the battle, his blue eyes narrowing. **"Where is B-127?"** He asked his fellow Autobots.

*VROOM*

His answer came from the sound of an engine revving up not too far away. Driving off a nearby ramp was a small, yellow futuristic car. The front of the car opened up slightly, allowing two turrets to pop out before unleashing a barrage of bullets, hitting any and all nearby Decepticons. Two Decepticon Seekers attempted to shoot the car, only for it to crash into them, allowing the car to transformer in none other than B-127. While still in the air, B-127 kicked a Decepticon that was near the edge of a building, causing them both to fall. However, B-127 used the Decepticon as a kind of spring, crushing them and causing their head to roll off its body. To add insult to injury, B-127 kicked the head, which struck another Decepticon that was close to attacking Optimus. **"Sorry I'm late. Hit a little traffic."** B-127 slightly jokes, though it didn't appear that Optimus was amused. Probably due to the massive war that was taking place on their planet…..just a wild guess. Two jet-like aircrafts were closing in on Optimus and B-127 before they transformed and landing on their feet, revealing themselves to be the fliers Jetfire and Silverbolt.

" **Optimus, we lost Landing Bay 1-5. There were too many of them."** Jetfire regretfully informed.

" **Most of our squad's dead. What do we do?"** Silverbolt asked their leader just as B-127 turned his head, only to widen his eyes.

" **Ummm, we have bigger problems."** The three Autobots turned towards the direction their smaller comrade was looking at…...only to see the communications officer of the Decepticons and Megatron's most loyal soldier Soundwave landing several feet away, his red visor staring at them with little to no emotion.

" **Decepticons. Attack."** Soundwave said in a very robotic tone. A moment later, even more Decepticons appeared from behind Soundwave, which included Starscream, Shockwave, the Combaticons and dozens more, all ready to snuff out all the Autobots' Sparks. Seeing how outnumbered they were, Optimus gave his order.

" **Autobots, fall back!"** Optimus shouted while firing at the Decepticons, with many of his soldiers following suit. **"Get to the tower, now!"**

" **Oh, there's no way we're letting those Autobots escape!"** Onslaught shouted before turning to his fellow Combaticons. **"Combaticons, form Bruticus!"** Hearing the command, the other four Combaticons smirked before jumping in the air. Brawl and Swindal transformed into a pair of large legs(the former being the left leg while the latter became the right leg.) Leaping in the air, Onslaught transformed himself into a large torso, connecting to Brawl and Swindal. Finally, Vortex and Blast Off transformed into a pair of large arms(the former being the left arm and the latter before the right arm.) Soon, the top of Onslaught's head formed an even bigger one, creating a beast that the Autobots knew far too well.

" **BRUTICUS, ONLINE!"** Bruticus shouted with a monstrous roar, charging towards the Autobots.

" **Holy scrap."** Silverbolt muttered in shock.

" **Optimus, we don't have the firepower to take that thing down!"** Wheeljack shouted at his leader.

" **Me and Silverbolt can lure him away from the tower. The rest of you, go to the escape pods."** Jetfire practically ordered as he and Silverbolt were beginning to walk forward.

" **Good luck old friend."** Optimus said sadly while putting a hand on Jetfire's shoulder. He gave him a nod before he and Silverbolt transformed into their aircraft forms, flying towards Bruticus before unleashing a barrage of bullets. Bruticus let out an annoyed grunt before he began to run after the two Autobots, who were grateful of the massive Transformer's idiocy. Shockwave calmly began walking forward, analyzing the Autobot's movements.

" **FOR CYBERTRON!"** One nameless Autobot shouted, firing wildly at the one eyed Decepticon, who nonchalantly dodged their blasts. With a simple raise of his arm, Shockwave fired his arm cannon, blowing the Autobot's right leg clean off. They let out a pain filled scream while falling backwards as Shockwave walked over them.

*BANG*BANG*

To ensure the Autobot wouldn't get up, Shockwave mercilessly fired two more shots into their chest, killing them instantly. **"Destroy the Launch Pad."** Shockwave ordered Starscream and his two Decepticon Seekers. **"Let none escape."** With a dark chuckle, Starscream and the Seekers transformed into their own aircraft modes, flying directly towards the Launch Pad to prevent the Autobots from escaping.

' _With the Autobots'_

Blasting their way from waves of Decepticons wasn't easy, but Optimus and his group of Autobots were able to reach the top of the Launch Pad, where several escape pods were fueled and ready for takeoff. **"Cybertron has fallen."** Optimus said grimly to his Autobots. **"Get to the escape pods. There are other Autobots scattered across the galaxy. We must reach them in order to survive."** One by one, the Autobots entered their escape pods, flying up to space in order to survive.

" **Optimus, we can't run. This is our home."** B-127 pleaded the larger of the two, who gave him a slightly sympathetic expression.

" **I understand soldier, but if we are to fight on, we must find refugee first."** Optimus said before raising his left arm, which projected a blue and green planet in front of him and B-127. **"I found that's well hidden: Earth. I know of its Intergalactic Force, and they may be willing to allow us safe passage into their planet."** Turning off the projection, Optimus placed a hand on B-127, inserting a chip inside his chest. **"You will go there and establish a base there. Once we've gathered the others, we'll join you there. You must protect the planet. If the Decepticons find it, then our people are truly finished."** Even though he didn't like the thought of being alone, Bumblebee couldn't argue with his leader's logic. **"Now go, you are our last hope B-127."**

" **I won't let you down Optimus!"** B-127 shouted before running to a nearby escape pod.

However, little did he and Optimus know, Starscream and his Seekers were above the Launch Bay, transforming into their true forms and looking down and them. **"DEATH TO THE AUTOBOTS!"** Starscream shouted before he and the Seekers fired a spread of missiles, which curved around the Launch Bay….and struck the lower part of it. Soon, the whole tower began to tilt, causing Optimus to fall on one knee, even as B-127's pod fully closed.

" **Good luck soldier, I'll buy you some time."** Optimus said just as B-127's pod flew into the air. Grabbing his rifle, Optimus began firing at the Seekers, taking down as many as he could. Looking through the window of the escape pod, the last thing B-127 saw of his homeworld was the fire engulfing the Launch Bay, and Optimus Prime jumping off the ledge, grabbing onto Starscream.

But this…..was just the first chapter of B-127's story.

' _Tremorton, 8:20 AM'_

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Several beeps from an alarm clock rang through what looked like a teenage girl's room. Multiple posters of cliche teen boy bands, famous celebrities, what looked like a dozen monitors…...okay, that was more on the creepy side, but other than that, it was relatively normal. With a low groan coming from a small bump covered by a blanket, a white arm reached out and hit the top of the alarm clock, silencing it. Emerging from the blanket was a teenage girl…..a teenage ROBOT girl. This teenage robot was none other than XJ9, or as she is more commonly known as Jenny Wakeman, the daughter of Nora Wakeman. Stretching her arms, Jenny opened her eyes, looking at the alarm clock. "8:20, huh? Good thing it's a Saturday." Jenny said to herself before lying back in bed. "It gives me more time to sleep…." And with that, she closed her eyes once again, embracing sweet slumber…

Only she shot up in realization. "Wait, SATURDAY?!" Pressing a button on her chest, Jenny allowed it to open up, allowing a small monitor to pop out. It turned on, showing Jenny her schedule for the day. Her black eyes scrolled down before a smile appeared on her face, seeing a certain note near the top.

" _Brad's Birthday-spend day with him"_

"Oh yeah! Brad's birthday is today! I wonder if he'll like the present I got him." Jenny said to herself with pure delight. Even though she was technically five years old, she hadn't exactly celebrated it with her mother, so anytime she could party with her friends in honor of their day of birth, she would jump at the chance.

" _XJ9! It's time to wake up dear!"_ A voice called out from behind Jenny's door before it opened, revealing her mother, Nora Wakeman.

"Morning mom." Jenny said to her mother, her smile growing slightly larger.

"I just want you to know that you completed your 300th mission. I think that's cause for celebration, don't you think?" Nora said before taking out a noisemaker and blowing it, a loud whistle emitting from it.

"Thanks, but I was actually going to go to Brad's house and wish him a happy birthday before we start hanging out today." Jenny said, standing up from her bed.

"I see. Well, come downstairs and have some breakfast. I want you to be at 100% capacity in the event another alien invasion or natural disaster that requires your attention." Nora said in a matter of fact tone with her hands behind her back, getting a small groan from her daughter.

"Mom…"

"Oh I'm just teasing sweetie." Nora said with an amused chuckle. "Have fun with your friends, but I expect you to be back before curfew. I still have to repair your monitors after our….last incident." An embarrassed expression appeared on Jenny's face. The reason: well it involved a small army of robot spiders and water. Lots and lots of water.

"I said I was sorry." Jenny said with a pout.

"And yet I'm the one who has to spend all day fixing them." Nora said with a shake of her head. "We must not allow ourselves to lose sight of any alien invasions on Earth. Who knows when Vexus or another threat might come while you're with your friends."

"Come on mom." Jenny said with a small roll of her eyes. "You know I can handle whatever comes to Earth."

Little did Jenny know, a war was coming to her planet, and she was not prepared for it.

' _Carbunkle household'_

 _The first thing that Brad Carbunkle saw when he opened his eyes was a large mansion that had a gate with the initials 'B. C" in gold. He was dressed in a comfortable looking white robe and slippers. Walking forward, he saw as the gates opened up, a large garden with hedges in the shape of himself in various poses. "Oh Brad~~~~" Smiling, Brad turned around, only to see several beautiful woman standing near a poolside chair._

" _Ladies." Brad said in a swav tone, making them giggle as he walked over to them, sitting on the poolside chair. One of the women took out a bowl of grapes before picking one up, presenting it to Brad. He opened his mouth, allowing her to drop the grape in his mouth, chewing on it before gulping loudly. "Mmmmm, fresh grapes."_

" _So, how does it feel to be the Captain of Sky Patrol?" Another of the women asked Brad, batting their eyes._

" _Is it true that you're getting a Medal of Honor?" The third woman asked._

" _How do you look so cool?" More and more questions came from the women, getting him to chuckle in amusement._

" _Ladies, ladies. Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around." Brad said with his hands raised. "For now, let's just relax and enjoy each other's-"_

 _*RUMBLE*_

 _However, before Brad could even finish, the very ground itself suddenly began to shake. "W-Woah, what's going on?" Brad turned to his admirers…..only to see that they were gone, like they never existed. The ground began to shake even harder, causing Brad to fall on his butt. "What's happening?!"_

" _ **BRAD!"**_ _A monsterous, and oddly familiar rung through the air like a symphony, making Brad's eyes widen. Stomping towards his mansion was a VERY, VERY large version of his brother Tuck, who looked down at him with a big smile._

" _TUCK?! HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG?!" Brad asked before his brother reached out, picking him up like a doll and bringing him up to his face._

" _ **TIME TO WAKE UP BRAD!"**_ _Tuck then proceeded to shake Brad around while laughing loudly, much to his irk._

" _TU-CK, STOP. SHAKING. ME. AROUND! I'M…...GONNA….GET….SICK!" Ignoring his older brother's pleads, Tuck kept waving him around like an action figure, stomping around the garden. "TUCK! TUCK!" Just as he waved Brad to the right…...Tuck accidently released him. "TUCK!" All Brad could do was scream as he got closer to the ground, his fate being sealed…_

*THUD*

"Owwww….." Instead of hitting his garden, Brad crashed onto the carpet floor of his bedroom, his blanket flowing to the right. Blinking a few times, Brad was able to come back to reality, pushing himself up while rubbing his face. "It was just another awesome dream."

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

" _BRAD! BRAD! WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"_ Tuck, Brad's younger brother, shouted from behind his door, knocking on it loudly, getting him to groan.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming Tuck." Brad said, grabbing a nearby blue rob before tying it around his body. He walked up to the door and opened, only to see Tuck standing behind it, a big smile on his face with his hands behind his back.

"Morning." Tuck said with utter joy.

"Is that all? Tuck, it's Saturday. You know I don't wake up until 10." Brad grabbed the door, only for Tuck to take out a green box with a red ribbon tied on it.

"Happy birthday!" Tuck said, hopping in place. Brad raised a brow at his younger brother, but took the present off his hands regardless. "Open it, open it, open it!"

"Okay, okay." Shaking his head, Brad pulled the ribbon off the box opening opening it. His eyes widened slightly as he took out a small yellow toy car. "It's…...a car?"

"Well yeah. You always said you wanted a Camaro, so I got that or you at the toy store." Tuck said with a shrug. "I know it isn't the real thing, but it's close."

"Wow…...thanks Tuck." Brad said with a genuine smile, rubbing the top of the younger boy's head, much to his discomfort. "So, are mom and dad here?"

"Oh, well…" Tuck looked away from his brother, who raised a brow. "They actually left for another trip this weekend."

"Seriously?" A disappointed sigh escaped Brad's lips. Though he was hanging out with his friends today, a part of him did want to blow out some candles with his parents. Oh well, next year will have to do.

"But they DID tell me to give you this." Reaching into his pocket, Tuck pulled out a small envelope with the word 'Bradley' in the front. Taking the envelope from his brother, Brad opened it, pulling out a small letter made by his parents.

" _Bradley, we know your birthday is tomorrow, but me and your mother had to leave town to do business. We're sorry we couldn't be there to celebrate your 17th birthday. Your mother even baked you a cake, it's in the refrigerator. Hopefully this gift is enough for you. You're becoming a man now son, and I hope you can take responsibility for your actions. Happy birthday, please make sure your brother doesn't get into trouble while we're gone."_

 _Love, mom and dad._

 _P.S. If you throw a party and destroy your mother's favorite vase, you will be grounded for a month._

Brad gulped loudly at the small warning his father gave him. As much as he wanted to have a party…..he knew how much his mother loved her vase, and if he so much as scratched it….goodbye adult freedom. "Wait, he said there was a present." Looking inside the envelope, Brad noticed something inside besides the letter. Raising a brow, he took it out, only to gasp in shock at what it was. "HOLY COW!"

"What? What is it?" Tuck asked with an annoyed tone, trying to see what was in Brad's hands.

"It's a check…...for three thousand dollars!" Brad turned the paper around, revealing it to be a check that the words 'three thousand dollars' on it, with their father's signature on the corner. Tuck's eyes widened almost as large as his tiny body.

"WOW! That's a lot of money. I didn't even know dad could have so much!" Tuck said before a massive smile appear on his face. "We can totally buy the toy store! Think about all the toys, just for us."

"You mean for you." Brad said before putting the check back in the envelope. "Sorry little bro, but mom and dad gave this to me for my birthday, and I'm not spending it on toys." With his own big smile, Brad confidently walked to his window, opening it and allowing the cool breeze to hit his face. "This is my first day as a 17-year old-man, and I'm gonna make the most of it. You'll see, ladies will be begging to come get a piece of the Bradster."

*Boom*

The moment he said those words….a certain blue and white robot girl flew down in front of Brad's window, a big smile on her face. "Hi Brad. Happy birthday!" Jenny said, accidently adding more power to her thrusters…..which caused Brad's robe to open up, revealing his undergarments. Brad let out a small gasp before he used the envelope his parents gave him to cover his underwear with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh yeah, the Bradster. I'm sure ALL the ladies wanna see you now." Tuck said with his arms crossed as Jenny covered her mouth in horror.

Yup, this was gonna be an interesting first day as a 17-year-old.

' _Sector 7 training grounds, 10:45AM'_

The leaves rustled by the breeze of the wind in a large forest, the branches moving softly. Moving through the forest were a small squad of men in black army gear, masks and goggles on their faces and assault rifles in hand. Breathing softly, the soldiers walked quietly through the forest hoping to avoid detection. The leader of the squad gestured forward, signalling his men to move ahead. They each took several cautious steps forward, their fingers gently squeezing the triggers in the event the enemy was spotted.

*THWIP*

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" However, one of the soldiers accidently stepped on a snare hidden near the tree, causing him to go up the tree, dangling upside down, much to the shock of his fellow soldiers. Just before anyone could say anything…...several more soldiers popped out from behind the bushes nearby, unleashing a barrage of bullets at the remaining members of the squadron. But instead of normal bullets…...the soldiers were hit with red paintballs, causing them to fall to the ground. Unfortunately for the soldier caught in the snare, who was revealed to be a young black man, he was continuously hit by the paintballs, causing him to swing around in pain. "OWOWOWOWOW! I'M DEAD OKAY?! I'M DEAD!" The young black man shouted, though one of the soldiers(presumably the commander) kept shooting him with a paintball pistol. "BURNS, I'M DEAD ALREADY!" The commander removed his own mask, revealing himself to be a handsome man in his early 40s with very short hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, it wasn't just you who died. Being the overachiever you are, you managed to get your whole squad killed Danny." The man known as Burns said before clapping his hands. "Bravo, bravo."

"Come on man, those things sting." Danny complained, getting Burns to look at his gun.

"What, this?" Burns then 'accidently' shot Danny in the hand. "I wouldn't know, I haven't been hit yet." Again, Burns shoots Danny near the head.

"Hey, that was close man. I got a date tomorrow with a chick from Skyway Patrol. A mark on the face isn't sexy." Danny complained, only to get shot in the chest.

"Please, Skyway Patrol may look cool." Burns shoots Danny's knee. "And have big weapons." He then shoots Danny on the shoulder. "But they don't have the conviction like we do in Sector 7." And finally, Burns shoots Danny's stomach.

"Man, I should've let you die in that fight." Danny said with a groan.

"Well if you did, you wouldn't get the sage advice I'm giving, and we wouldn't be able to play these awesome games." Burns pulls out a knife before cutting the rope holding Danny, causing him to fall face first on the ground.

"I hate you." Burns rolled his eyes before grabbing Danny's shoulder, helping him on his feet.

"Hate is a strong word man. I love you, and I show that I care by hurting you." Burns said in a joking manner. Just as Danny was about to retort…...his eyes caught sight of something in the sky.

"Jack, look man." Danny points in the sky, getting Burns to sigh.

"Danny, do I look stu-" However, the moment Jack Burns turned around, his words were cut short at the sight of what looked like a meteor heading their direction.

"TAKE COVER!" Thinking on his feet, Danny tackled Burns to the ground as the rest of the soldiers ran for cover.

*BOOM*

The 'meteor' then impacted the forest with such force, it send most of the men flying away, with three trees being uprooted. Miraculously, none of the men seemed to have been killed, though they were rather injured. Burns let out a groan as he pushed himself off of Danny, who was lying down in pain. "Danny, you okay?" Burns asked with concern.

"Yeah man, just….peachy." Danny said before groaning loudly. Burns sighed in relief before he took out his walkie talkie, turning it on.

"This is Agent Jack Burns. I need medical up here, now. We have a projectile strike in the Northwest corner of the training course. Multiple injuries." Jack then let out a few breaths before speaking into his walkie talkie. "And would someone please explain to me why you dropped napalm on your own guys?!"

" _Negative. There are no live fire drills on the Northwest sector."_ One of the operators answered, much to Jack's confusion.

"What the hell hit us then?" Jack Burns' answer came when he heard the sound of metal moving from behind, getting him to turn around. His eyes widened in complete shock as a yellow robot with glowing blue lights standing up in front of him, a strange red face insignia on its forehead.

The newcomer…..was B-127.

 **And there it is. The first OFFICIAL chapter of My Life with a Transformer. Yes, I DID technically say I was gonna post this in February, but…..I couldn't wait much longer, so I decided to write up a short, but hopefully exciting introduction chapter. Now yes, most of this does take homage to the Bumblebee movie, but I did change a few things as those of you who've seen the actual movie can tell. For example, I will add another Decepticon and Autobot in this story to make it interesting(which you guys can recommend for me), while also hinting at a POSSIBLE sequel.**

 **The reason I cut it off here was because I want to think about how much more the story can go on. Yes, giving your son three thousand dollars might seem like a bad idea on Brad's parents' part, but it will give him a chance to prove how responsible he is now that he is an adult….for now. I hope you guys do like this chapter, hopefully this will be the last time we get a chapter as short as this.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Run.**


	2. Chapter 2: Run

**Hey guys, The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with the second chapter of My Life with a Transformer. So….I was kind of a dick last time, only putting 12 pages in rather than more, but I wanted to have a short, but solid beginning for the story.**

 **Guest: Sorry man, but I do my best to make the chapters a little longer. Don't want the story to be over so quickly, ya know?**

 **Guest number 2: I know. That's gonna be the highlight of the story.**

 **DaNkness2178: I know, and I'm glad you're being respectful. I'll do my best to update a few times before this year is over.**

 **Matthew Malysza: I will pal, hehehe.**

 **Headreviewer mk2: Hey man, I'm not mad about what you're saying. This story just came in my head and I've been piecing together how I will make this story, develop the characters and mix in the lore of both series. But if you are patient, I will try to meet you expectations, but I am only human after all.**

 **To recap the last chapter: The final battle of Cybertron forced the Autobots to leave their homeworld. B-127 was assigned by Optimus Prime to make a base on the planet Earth in order to keep their cause alive. Meanwhile, Jenny Wakeman, having fully charged after a good night's sleep, joins her friends Brad and Tuck Carbunkle in celebration of the former's birthday. Elsewhere on Earth, agent Jack Burns and his units were engaging in yet another training simulation when an asteroid came out of nowhere, striking the area in full force. The flames were dispersed and B-127 stood in the middle of the crater.**

 **How will B-127 react to encountering humans for the first time? When will Jenny's scanners pick up his signal? What will Brad send his birthday money on?**

 **Let's find out…**

Jack Burns had seen a lot in his years in the military.

He fought in the U.S Army for five years, lead the soldiers of Sector 7 on multiple missions, and even got a medal from the President of the United States.

Yet despite all of that…...the last thing he expected to face was a real life alien robot.

It was coated in yellow, with glowing blue eyes and seemed to be clad in some kind of armor.

While it looked innocent… Burns knew better than to judge something from looks alone.

' _What…. what the hell is that? Another prisoner that escape Skyway Patrol no doubt.'_ Burns thought as he slowly began to stand up. He tensed up when he saw the robot look at him with curious eyes. _'Stay calm, Jack. Don't show any weakness.'_

B-127 was confused, to say the least. He knew the landing would be rough, but he didn't think he would run into the inhabitants of Earth. They were…...smaller than what he was expecting(then again, most creatures he encountered were smaller than him). He truly hoped he didn't kill any humans when he landed. That would've made negotiating with the human leaders MUCH more complicated.

Just as he was about to speak….. Several voices were heard in the distance, causing him to activate his battle mask. Turning around, he used his scanners to see several strange land vehicles driving towards him, with several human soldiers running from the trees. Thinking on the spot, Bumblebee looked around the area before his optics caught sight of a tan jeep. Without a moment's hesitation, Bumblebee began to scan the jeep, taking in its shape and inner mechanisms. After successfully scanning the vehicle, B-127 quickly began to make a break for the woods.

"Sergeant? SERGEANT!" A Military Humvee quickly stopped in front of Burns, who snapped out of his shock before narrowing his eyes.

"After it. GO AFTER IT!" He ordered before getting in the Humvee. "Drive." Without a moment's hesitation, the Humvee began to drive after the yellow extraterrestrial.

' _ **This is bad. This is really bad!'**_ B-127 thought as he turned his head, noticing the vehicles chasing after him. He understood why they would be upset, but this was a bit much. _**'I have to find somewhere to retreat until I can get a signal out to Optimus. First, I need to get away from them.'**_ Seeing as he had no other option, B-127 quickly transformed into a yellow jeep, driving as fast as he could.

"Sir, did it just…. Transform?" The driver of the Humvee said in shock.

"I don't know what I'm seeing, but we need to stop it." Burns said before looking up at the turret operator. "TAKE IT DOWN!" Nodding in response, the turret operator aimed his weapon at the jeep before firing a long harpoon.

*CLING*

B-127 grunted as the hook struck his left side, causing him to make a sharp left into a large rock. The yellow Cybertronian was forced to transform back into his original form, rolling down the cliff with a series of loud thuds. "All units, get down their and flush that thing out!" Burns ordered through the radio.

The foot soldiers in the bottom of the cliff arrived just as B-127 landed in the middle of a small river. "There it is! Shoot it!" They then proceed to fire on the machine, forcing him to run deeper into the forest. Thankfully, the bullets weren't too powerful and the most B-127 felt were small dings on his armor. However, he soon flinched as another Humvee came from behind, unleashing a barrage of bullets from its mounted gun.

" _Target has been located, sir."_ The driver of the second humvee said just as Burns' vehicle drove behind it.

"LIGHT IT UP!" Burns ordered as a soldier rose to the roof of the humvee, rocket launcher in hand. Aiming carefully, the soldier fired a rocket towards B-127, only to hit a tree several inches away from him.

' _ **I need to cut them off.'**_ B-127 thought before an idea popped in his mind. Clenching his left arm, B-127 called out a blade from his wrist, slashing two large trees in front of him. The strength behind the slash was enough to cause the trees to fall forward, forcing the military vehicles to halt.

"DAMMIT!" Burns shouted while punching the dashboard in frustration. "Go around! We need to catch up to it!"

"Yessir!" The vehicles began to turn around in order to find another path to the alien.

" **Ahhh…. Scrap….."** B-127 climbed up the hill of the forest, entering a large open area with several construction vehicles. Looking down at his chest, B-127 noticed the harpoon impaled inside before he pulled it out, tossing the sharp weapon aside. **"It looks like I'm safe for now."** He sighed a bit as he felt his wounds slowly begin to close up due to the Energon within his body. His blue optics began to scan the area around him, only to realize he had come face to face with a large mountain. **"Oh no."**

And to add insult to injury, several more Humvees began driving from the side of the mountain. B-127 attempt to turn the other way, only to see another Humvee driving towards him. Quickly activating his mask, the Autobot activated his long range scanner in order to find a way out. Finding a tunnel connected through the mountain, the yellow Cybertronian began running towards it. Seeing this, the gunners on top of the military vehicles began opening fire, forcing B-127 to raise his arms in defense. "Sir, it's heading towards the mine!" One of the drivers called out.

"Cut it off!" Burns ordered his men.

' _ **Almost there….. Almost there…..'**_ Hope began to fill B-127's Spark as he inched closer and closer to freedom…..

*BANG*

Only for another Humvee to come out of nowhere and ram him to the side, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Burns' vehicle, along with their convoy, stopped at the sight of the strange robot lying on the ground. Taking the gunner's seat, Burns narrowed his eyes as he motioned his fellow soldiers to move in. "Intruder! You are in violation of the Universal Treaty of Earth!" Burns called out. "Stand down or we will open fire again!"

 **CORE SYSTEM DAMAGED**

B-127 groaned quietly as he began to raise his head. His internal repair system was warning him of the damage to his core. If given some time, he could heal no problem, only he was surrounded by several dozen guns, all pointed at him. He knew he couldn't run away and he sure as the Allspark he didn't have the strength to fight his way out. There was only one thing he could do: negotiate. Retracting his mask, B-127 slowly began to stand up, his hands raised in surrender, though the humans still locked on him in the event he did something bad. **"Please, this is a mistake."** B-127 reasoned, much to the shock of the humans. **"I am not the enemy."**

"Are you aware of Skyway Patrol?" Burns called out, his finger tapping the trigger of the turret lightly. "They deal with extraterrestrials on a daily basis. Are you one of their escaped convicts, or an invader, hoping to steal something from us?"

" **No, that isn't true."** B-127 pleaded, his optics giving off an almost apologetic gaze. **"I'm sorry if I hurt your people, but I couldn't control where I would land. I never meant to harm anyone."**

If years of serving his country has taught Jack Burns one thing, it was how to spot a liar… and this robot didn't sound like he was lying. Maybe it was the way he looked defenseless or maybe it was the fact this… robot acted like a rookie. Either, he could at least hear him out before doing anything else. Noticing his troops and their shaking hands, Jack decided to calm their nerves. "Stand down." He called out, seeing his soldiers lowering their weapons before he turned back to B-127. "So why are you here? Who are you?"

" **My name is B-127, and I come from the planet Cybertron."** B-127 said in a serious tone, much to everyone's confusion. **"I was sent here to establish a base for my comrades. Our planet is-"**

*Ripple*

The yellow robot was suddenly cut off when the sound of a jet engine erupted from the sky. Both the soldiers and B-127 all looked up at the sky, watching a single grey and red jet fly past the mountains. "Who the hell called in the Air Force?" Jack said to no one in particular.

"None of us called them, sir." One of the soldiers said in confusion. The Air Force was only needed for big emergencies, not for a simple chase. So what gives?

Suniting his optics, B-127 began to scan the jet from afar… before widening his optics. **"That's not the Air Force."** B-127 said in astonishment, getting everyone to look at him. **"Run…. NOW!"** Before the humans had time to react, the jet locked its missiles at the group before unleashing them. The missiles split into several cluster bombs before striking the area, sending both soldiers and the Humvees flying. B-127 was unfortunately hit by three missiles, sending him crashing through a mobile base. The jet turned back, increasing its speed as if it was about to attack again. B-127 pushed off the broken wall of the mobile base from his body, looking at the jet in the distance. From the color scheme and the fact the jet bombarded a group of innocent beings…. There was one Cybertronian the Autobot that would do something so horrible.

The red and grey jet began increasing its speed towards B-127…. When it suddenly began to transform. With several gear shifts, the jet transformed into a tall robot with the front of its jet mode on its chest, jet wings sprouted on its back, long arms with sharp clawed fingers, a fierce expression and glowing red eyes.

The new combatant growled at the sigh of B-127 as he raised his left arm. Before B-127 could dodge, the Cybertronian grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the side of the mountain. The small robot groaned before turning to his attacker with a glare. **"Blitzwing."**

" **DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE?!"** The newly identified 'Blitzwing' shouted in anger. Raising his body from Blitzwing's arm, B-127 quickly kicked him in the faceplate, causing the Decepticon to release him. Falling on the ground, B-127 began to look around before he found a large metal bar. Grabbing the makeshift weapon, the Autobot swung it at Blitzwing, who quickly blocked it. Pulling the bar out of B-127's grasp, Blitzwing slammed his fist against his face before kicking the Autobot in the chest. Blitzwing then transformed his right arm into a gatling gun, aiming it at the smaller bot. **"Now you'll die screaming. Just….. Like… Diabla."**

B-127's optics widened as wide as possible. He… he mentioned her? HE MENTIONED HER?!

For a moment…. B-127 felt true anger.

He knew that Optimus taught him how to stay calm and not let anger take over…. This once, he was going to make an exception.

Punching the ground, B-127 charged at the Decepticon, tackling him to the ground. With anger in his optics, B-127 began punching Blitzwing with as much strength as he could muster. The Decepticon grunted with each punch his opponent threw. Using his knee, Blitzwing struck B-127 from below, throwing him off his body. **"DON'T SAY HER NAME!"** Bringing out his arm blade, B-127 leaped into the air, bringing down his blade. However, Blitzwing activated his boosters, flying under B-127 and into the sky as the smaller Cybertronian stabbed the ground. Using his air superiority, Blitzing swooped down, picking B-127 up in the air. Flying towards the mountain, Blitzwing slammed the Autobot into the rocky terrain, each rock crushing his robotic body.

" **How does it feel, B-127? DOES IT HURT?!"** Blitzwing questioned with a dark laugh. Pushing through the pain, B-127 slammed his fist into the mountain, pushing himself out of Blitzing's grasp. Once free, the Autobot quickly climbed up Blitzwing's back, grabbing onto his engines. **"YOU FOOL!"** The Decepticon attempted to shake B-127 off his back, but the Autobot continued to hold on for dear life. Quickling calling out his arm blade, B-127 began stabbing Blitzwing in the back, piercing his left engine and wing.

*Fizzle*

Due to the amount of damage he was dealt, Blitzwing began to swerve in the air, his engine's catching on fire. B-127 grabbed Blitzwing's faceplate, forcefully controlling his direction.

*BANG*

The two Cybertronians crashed on the top of the mountain, causing them both to fall below, with Blitzwing crashing on his back and B-127 landing on both feet. **"Brave… but foolish."** Blitzwing said with a groan. Standing up, he transformed his arm into a gatling gun before aiming it at B-127. Before the Autobot could react, Blitzwing fired a barrage of bullets, causing B-127 to walk backwards while shielding himself with his arms. Due to being on the defensive, B-127 failed to notice how close he was to the edge before his foot began to slip. However, Blitzwing grabbed him by the chest, lifting him high in the air. **"Tell me where you friends are and I promise to end your life quickly."**

" **I'll never talk."** B-127 said with a brave tone, glaring into Blitzwing's optics. The Decepticon narrowed his optics out of annoyance. Damn this Autobot and his loyalty. While he could understand how he felt, it still didn't change the fact that now his mission was delayed. He'll never talk… suddenly, an idea came up in Blitzwing's dark mind.

" **Is that so?"** Blitzwing said in a tone that would send shivers down the spines of even the bravest warriors as he transformed his left arm into a long needle. The next thing he said would haunt B-127 for the rest of his life. **"Then let's make it official."**

*STAB*

" **GUAH!"** B-127 let out a pain filled gasp as Blitzwing stabbed his needle into his neck. Twisting the weapon, Blitzwing felt pride in seeing his opponent squirm in pain before he ripped out B-127's Speech Synthesiser. The yellow Autobot felt his vision fizzle out as Blitzwing held the only device that would enable him to speak.

" **How much does it hurt, B-127? Does it feel so unbearable?"** Blitzwing questioned as he examined the Synthesiser. Most Cybertronians were given one Synthesiser upon activation, though in the event it was removed, with proper care, it was possible to replace it… which was something the Decepticon would never allow. Tossing the device on the ground, Blitzwing gave B-127 one last look…...before stomping on the Speech Synthesiser. **"Now you will never speak again."** With that, Blitzwing released B-127, allowing him to plummet down the side of the cliff several times before finally hitting the ground with a loud thud. Activating his boosters, Blitzwing flew down to the bottom of the cliff, landing in front of a defeated B-127. If he had the face of a human, he would be smirking as darkly as anyone could muster. **"B-127….."** He reached down, picking up his fallen opponent by the neck. **"As a member of the Autobot Resistance, you are a traitor to Cybertron, and are hereby sentenced…...to death."** Little did Blitzwing know, B-127 still had some strength within him as he clenched his fist. However, just before he could act…

…..a stray laser blast came from the sky, hitting Blitzwing on the back. **"AAHHHH!"** The Decepticon howled in pain from the heated attack, causing him to release his hostage. Who in their right mind would attack a Decepticon warrior? Did they have a death wish?!

" _FREEZE!"_ Both Cybertronians looked up…. Only to see a massive airship hovering over them. It was black and took the form of a large jet, with the initials "SWP" on the side. _"Skyway Patrol, you are under arrest. Stand down or we will fire."_ The side hatches opened up, allowing several men in black and grey uniforms, with jetpacks and laser rifles to fly down, guns aimed at the Decepticon.

" **Vile insects! How dare you attack a Decepticon warrior!"** Furious, Blitzwing aimed his gatling gun at the humans before unleashing a barrage of bullets. However, due to their small stature, the Skyway Patrol troops were able to zigzag out of the way.

"OPEN FIRE!" One of the troops shouted before firing several lasers from his rifle, with his comrades following suit. Each laser bolt struck Blitzwing, angering him more as he fired several missiles. Due to the convenient timing of Skyway Patrol, B-127 slowly began to crawl away to safety. If these little creatures were capable of killing or stalling Blitzwing, then that would be enough for the Autobot.

" **I won't let you escape, B-127! Not until I extinguish your Spark!"** Seeing the little Autobot running away, Blitzwing knew he had to end him or else he would fail Lord Megatron… and only Starscream gets to do that. Just as he was about to fire another missile….. A blue beam was shot, striking Blitzwing's arm. A look of shock crossed Blitzwing's faceplate as his missile launcher was encased in ice. **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF?!"**

"Fire Freeze Ray, again!" A large laser cannon suddenly came out of the bottom of the ship, aiming at Blitzwing. Growling with burning hatred, the Decepticon aimed his gatling gun at the ship…. Only for it to fire another freeze beam, striking his other arm.

" **NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"** All Blitzwing could do was roar out of anger as the freeze beam continued to encase his body in ice. He extended his right arm towards the airship before he was completely covered in ice. The Skyway Patrol troops landed on the group, walking up to the frozen Decepticon before one of them kicked him in the shin.

"Sir, the target has been secured." One of the troops said through their communicator.

" _And what of the other robot?"_ The voice from the other side of the communicator said.

"He ran off, sir." Another of the Skyway Patrol troops called out, noticing the large footprints on the ground. "It looks like he's heading due North. Shall we pursue?"

" _After we fill out the "Chasing the Criminal" paperwork. For now, search for any survivors and bring them back to base."_

"Yes sir!" Saluting to absolutely nothing, two of the Skyway Patrol troops began to break the ice under Blitzwing in order to lift him as the rest began to help the injured.

However, during all this…. Jack Burns was watching from the inside of his upside down Humvee, a look of pain and anger on his bleeding face.

He was going to make B-127 and that flyer pay for what they did to his men, even if it killed him.

' _With B-127'_

 **MEMORY CELLS FAILING**

That was the same message B-127 was seeing ever since he escaped Blitzwing's grip. To say he was in pain would be an understatement. Even with his Energon, the small Autobot was barely running on fumes. He clutched his right side while limping ahead, attempting to stay awake in the event Blitzwing somehow escaped being frozen.

He needed to call Prime and the Autobots…

Call Prime and…..the Auto…. The Auto…. Who?

With each passing second, B-127 was slowly losing his memories, his body feeling heavier with each step.

Water…. Since when was there an ocean in the air? B-127 must've been moving without thinking for some time.

 **MEMORY CORE: CRITICAL FAILURE**

So much pain…. So much pain… he needed to rest…..

*THUD*

B-127 fell on his knees, exhaustion finally consuming his body before he fell face first on the shore of the water. It felt so hard to stay awake, he needed to sleep. Get his energy back…..

Raising his head a bit, B-127 attempted to scan anything nearby in hopes of finding a new disguise. At least long enough for him to heal.

There was this large vehicle, but he was too small to transform into it.

Then there was this blue vehicle with its back exposed, which didn't seem to suit B-127 at all.

Ignoring the multiple people walking around, B-127 finally found the vehicle that best suit him: a black and yellow vehicle that looked about his height.

' _ **Scan….. Disguise…. Rest…..now….'**_

As B-127 scanned the vehicle, his systems slowly began to turn off. He needed to rest now, or he would surely die.

Just as he finished scanning….

His whole body shutdown.

' _Tremorton, late afternoon'_

"Man, now that was a great movie!" Brad Carbunckle exclaimed out of joy as he, his brother Tuck and Jenny exited the local movie theater. The choice of film: Extremely Fast, Extremely Angry, featuring Dwayne 'The Pebble' Jefferson and Van Dallas. It was just a testosterone-filled film, but since it WAS Brad's birthday, Jenny and Tuck would watch it… though Tuck ended up watching some friendship movie since the movie his brother wanted to see was inappropriate for him(much to the young boy's dismay).

"I'm glad you liked it so much." Tuck said with heavy sarcasm, his shoulders lowered in exhaustion. "If I have to hear someone say friendship one more time, my brain is going to explode."

"Well, I didn't like our movie either, Tuck." Jenny said in a sympathetic tone. Truth be told, she didn't really care for these action movies. There were way too many explosions, guys with huge muscles, bikini girls and car races. Maybe it was because Jenny didn't have the same mindset as Brad, or maybe it was because movies like that weren't as impressive to her as it was for everyone else, seeing as she was a crime fighting robot girl and all.

"Come on, you had to like SOMETHING from it, Jen." Brad asked while walking backwards to face his friend. "Didn't you think Dwayne and Van were awesome? Or how they blew up that building while riding a skateboard? Come on."

"If you liked it, then that's okay." Jenny said with a mild shrug. It was just one movie, not the end of the world.

"At least you guys didn't see a bunch of hugging every five minutes. Man, I wish I was eighteen." Tuck complained with puffy cheeks, getting a chuckle from his friends. Don't they know the struggles he was facing at such a young age? How dare they mock him! "So where are we going, Brad?"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to go to the mall. I can fly us there if you want." Jenny offered, already bringing out her jet their surprise, Brad chuckled while wagging a finger.

"No thanks, Jen. Where we're going isn't too far away." Brad said before walking forward like a normal person, a big grin on his face. Both Jenny and Tuck looked at each other with questionable expressions, but they followed him regardless. The trio of friends turned the corner, reaching an area unfamiliar to both Jenny and Tuck. "And here we are!"

"This place again?" Tuck said in clear surprise.

"Wait, you've been here before Tuck?" Jenny asked, also surprised by what she was seeing.

In front of the trio… was a large, albeit used car depot. Several cars were parked in three different rows, a miniature gas station was on the left and a large sign with blue letters that said _'Bolivia's Auto Sales'_ stood tall and proud in the center. Brad puts his knuckles on his hips before taking a deep breath from his nostrils, sighing dreamily.

"Ahhh, the smell of motor oil and rubber burning the ground. Just the way I like it." Brad said, getting odd looks from his brother and robot friend. The door to the dealership opened up, allowing a tall, dark skinned man in his 40s to exit. He was bald, wearing a hawaiian shirt, white pants, open toe sandals and a white fedora. As soon as he saw Brad, Jenny and Tuck, he smiled.

"Bradley, my boy!" He said with a hint of a Jamacian accent.

"Hey, Bobby!" Brad opened his hand and clapped it against Bobby's, shaking his hand with a big smile. He pulled away before gesturing to his companions. "Bobby, you remember my little brother Tuck, right?"

"Oh, how could I forget? How are you little buddy?" Bobby said to the young boy.

"Okay, I guess. This place smells as bad as I remember." Tuck said while pinching his nose to block out the smell, getting a nudge from his brother.

"That's okay. To me, the smell of oil and running engines keeps me young." Bobby said with a hint of pride in his voice. He then noticed Jenny standing next to Brad, causing him to raise a brow. "Oh? And who do we have here?"

"Bobby, this is my friend Jenny. Jenny, this is Bobby Bolivia. He's one of the best car dealers I know." Brad said with a big smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Jenny said politely as she extended a hand towards Bobby, who snapped his fingers.

"Oh! You're that robot girl everyone talks about. I remember seeing a picture of you on the paper." Bobby said while shaking Jenny's hand. "People say you're a menace, but I think they're wrong."

"Thank you." Jenny chuckled with a small blush. Finally, she was being praised for being a Hero rather than a menace. "So how do you know Brad?"

"Little Bradley here's been coming to my shop ever since he was little. Sometimes he even asks if he could sit in the driver's seat. Course, it was bad for business if I let a little guy drive away with my car." Bobby said with an amused chuckle.

"I like cars, is that a problem?" Brad asked rhetorically. "Anyways, I'd like to check out what you have in store."

"Bradley, Bradley, Bradley." Bobby said with a head shake. "I know you like my cars, but unless you're buying something, I can't let you use any of them. It's the rule."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here to buy something then, cause I just turned seventeen!" Brad said with a big grin, causing Bobby to widen his eyes.

"It's ya birthday? Why didn't you say something, my boy?!" Bobby laughed as he ruffled Brad's hair, much to the amusement of the seventeen year old's brother and friend. "Well come in, come in! I got a fresh selection of cars just waiting to be bought." Wrapping an arm around Brad's shoulder, Bobby began to escort him towards the first row of cars. "Let me tell you something son: driver don't pick the car. The car picks the driver."

"What?" Tuck asked, clearly confused with the quote.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Bobby explained, ignoring Tuck's tilted head as he and Brad reached a white buggy. "What do you think of this little beauty? She may be on the small side, but she's reliable."

"Ehhhh, I don't know, Bobby." Brad said with an unsure tone.

"Looking for something a little bigger? I understand, my boy. I remember when I was your age. My daddy gave me his old pickup when I was a kid." Bobby said with a sniffle, wiping a lone tear in his left eye. "May his soul rest in peace…."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jenny said with a sympathetic tone.

"In Hawaii, where he and my mama are staying for their anniversary!" Bobby finished with an energetic tone, much to everyone's surprise. He then lead Brad to the edge of the row, showing him a pitch black truck. "How about this one? She's a Ford Explorer. Good for long drives up the mountain whenever you feel like camping, or if you wanna show everyone in town you're the big dog. Eh?"

"Yeah Brad, look how tall it is!" Tuck said, looking at the truck like it was the tallest thing in the world.

"I'm sure everyone in school would be jealous." Jenny supported. Brad put a hand on his chin, examining the truck top to bottom. Trucks were pretty manly, but if he did get it, then his parents might want him to move heavy stuff in the back, and he did not want that kind of responsibility.

"Got anything else?" Brad asked as Bobby said.

"You're killin' me, Bradley. Tell you what: I'm going back to my office to finish some paperwork. You and your friends can look around and if you find a car, let me know. Deal?" Bobby asked, getting a nod from Brad. "Good, but remember….."

"Driver doesn't pick the car, the car picks the driver." The trio said in unison, getting a smile from Bobby.

"Exactly." And with that, Bobby left the trio alone.

"So Brad, what kind of car are you looking for?" Jenny questioned her friend. She didn't know what kind of cars people liked, but from the way Brad cheered during the movie, he must've liked fast cars. She looked around, noticing the different cars, left and right. None of them looked especially fast, but she wasn't an expert in auto mechanics.

"How about this one?" Tuck said, pointing at a white and blue van. "There's a ton of seats and it looks so comfy."

"You only want me to get it so I can take your friends to the Goop Zone." Brad said in a flat tone, getting a sheepish grin from his brad. The red haired male began to walk to the next row of cars, hands in his pockets. Don't get him wrong, these were nice cars. But they just…. Didn't click with him. He wanted a cool car that he owned, that the kids at school would be jealous of, that could drive up the side of a building as it was exploding…. Okay, that one was a rip off of Extremely Fast, Extremely Anger, but who cares! He just wanted a cool car.

"What kind of car would Brad like? Hmmmmm…." Activating her roller skates, Jenny began wheeling around, trying to find the perfect car. Her robotic eyes then caught sight of what looked like a car under a white tarp. Curious, Jenny wheeled towards the mystery vehicle, tilting her head innocently. "What's this?" Looking around, Jenny reached out and grabbed the tarp, pulling it off. What was underneath the tarp caused Jenny to gasp softly.

"Jenny? Did you find something?" Brad called out, walking towards Jenny's right. Seeing the surprised look on her face, Brad followed where her eyes were focused…. And gasped loudly. "No… freaking…. WAY!"

"What? Did you find something cool?" Tuck said, suddenly appearing on his brother's back. "Brad? Brad?" He raised a brow at the shocked expression on his brother's face before looking at what was so shocking. The instant he did… his own eyes widened. "Is that…."

"A Camaro…. A REAL CAMARO!" True to what Brad was saying, the car that was under the tarp was in fact a Camaro. It was painted yellow, with two black stripes in the middle of the hood, roof and back. However, there were a few noticeable scratches, the leather seats seemed to be a tad ripped and the rear view mirror was cracked

But none of that mattered to Brad. All he cared about….. Was that he found his car.

"BOBBY! BOBBY!" Out of pure excitement, Brad began to run towards Bobby's office.

"So this is the car Brad wanted, huh?" Jenny asked Tuck, who sat on the hood of the Camaro with his arms crossed.

"Yup. He said he's been having dreams of driving a Camaro for a while." Tuck said as he rubbed the top of the Camaro. "But this is really old, and I don't really like the color."

"If Brad likes it, then he should get it. You did say your parents gave him a big check." Jenny said while running her hand along the side, frowning as some of the paint peeled off. She hated to admit it, but Tuck was right: this car was old. But maybe with a little elbow grease, this dirty Camaro could be the car Brad needs. Walking up to the driver's seat, Jenny opened the door and sat down, gripping the wheel. "You know, I never actually learned how to drive before, since I can fly and all. It does feel good to sit in here." Seeing some dirt in the middle of the steering wheel, Jenny used her right thumb to wipe it away…. Only to reveal what looked like a red face insignia in the middle of the wheel. "Woah, why does it have this?" Jenny had never seen such a symbol in her life. It looked so… alien. Maybe Bobby put it in for promotional value, or maybe because he thought it was cool. Either way, it was a strange symbol.

"Are you sure you didn't see something else? I don't remember having a Camaro for sale." Both Jenny and Tuck turned their heads to see Brad walking towards them with Bobby.

"It's right here, like I told you." Brad said while gesturing at the Camaro. Bobby looked at the used car and frowned a bit.

"Oh, this old girl just came in a few hours ago. Found her abandoned near Lake Mia. She looked worse for where, so I took her in." Bobby said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly, I was just going to sell her for scraps."

"What? No! You can't do that." Brad said in an astonished tone. "It looks like it can still run. Let me buy it."

"Brad, I don't know if you should." Jenny said with her own frown. It looked like a nice car, but if what Bobby said was true, then it might just be a waste of money.

"Come on, Jenny. This is my dream car. So she's a little rusty." Brad put his hands on the hood, rubbing the Camaro like it was a baby. "I can fix her up, no problem. I can repaint her, give her a few new seats, everything."

"I don't know, my boy…."

"Pppppppllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee Bobby. I'll take care of her." Brad gave the older man his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, his lips quivering as tears threatened to fall. He knew it might be a gamble buying such an old car, but it was a Camaro, one of the coolest cars in the world. Brad wanted-no, he NEEDED it.

Booby stared at Brad for a few moments before his eyes softened as a slight grin appeared on his face. "Awwww, I can't say no to you, Bradley. Tell you what: the Camaro would go for four thousand, easily." Brad widened his eyes in horror before Bobby raised a hand. "But since it's your birthday, I'll give her to you for two thousand. I'll even give you my tools to fix her up. How does that sound?" A massive smile appeared on Brad's fce before he gave Bobby a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Brad exclaimed while squeezing Bobby, who gasped in pain.

"Bradley…. Lungs….." Bobby was able to say, to which Brad released him from their embrace. Breathing in some air, the dark skinned man fixed his shirt before smiling. "Come with me. You need to sign some paperwork before you can get this old girl."

"Got it!" Brad practically hopped with Bobby as the two began to walk back to his office. Jenny smiled happily at her friend while Tuck simply shrugged.

Little did any of them know…. The Camaro would change their lives.

 **So…. took awhile for me to update this story, huh? Sorry guys, but…. Well it was hard to think of what to include in this chapter and what to save for next time. So I decided to simply put in B-127's fight with Blitzwing, as well as Brad buying B-127 while he's in shutdown mode.**

 **I loved Bumblebee, don't get me wrong. But…. The fact Blitzwing was killed off so quickly was a bit disappointing. That's why he will live a little longer in this story, with Skyway Patrol keeping him prison. Before you guys complain about Jenny not going to fight Blitzwing….. Remember, the alarms were shutdown in her room and Ms. Wakeman is fixing it, so Skyway Patrol was able to reach the area. Trust me: there's a lot more I want to write with Jack Burns and Skyway Patrol(I know it might be annoying to many of you, but a good story focuses on other characters.)**

 **For those confused about Blitzwing mentioning Diabla… in the Bumblebee comics, there was a Decepticon named Diabla and she and Bumblebee….. Had a thing going. Unfortunately, Blitzwing ended up killing her, so that's the reason why Bumblebee attacked him out of anger. It's good to bring in elements from the comics, you know?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Robot meet Robot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Robot meet Robot

**Hey y'all. The 3rd dragneel, coming back from wherever I'm hiding in order to survive Quarantine. I hope all of you are doing well, especially for those living in California. With this whole stay at home order, while I'm able to work on my stories more, is kinda making me go crazy, so hopefully, more places open up.**

 **Did you guys hear about the next Transformers series being on Netflix? It looks okay, but I won't give an official review until I see it in full. Just thought I'd let you guys know what was coming.**

 **MeteorElDrago: Oh, I hope you'll like this chapter cause it is going to be funny.**

 **Matthew Malysza: Thanks!**

 **Stormhawk427: Hey, I love Jetfire, so there's no way I'm not having him cameo in this story. Second, Thanks!**

 **Peter Hong Kong: Yeah, the comedy of Skyway Patrol, while entertaining, makes them look kinda weak, especially when they hate Jenny, DESPITE the fact she's helped the planet more times than they have. Oh, there is a little twist that will connect Burns to SP.**

 **Fairydragon2099: The world runs in mysterious ways.**

 **Twilightnite13: Hopefully this story will continue to flow smoothly.**

 **StrongGuy159: 159: You got it.**

 **Avenger2003: More people tend to read the more I post, but thanks for the vote of confidence.**

 **Dinethra: And you will, pal.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Run in the Red: Transformers is an enjoyable franchise, but I won't blame you for not being a major fan. But still, I'm glad you enjoy this story and I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

 **To recap the last chapter: Things proved difficult for B-127 as he was not only attacked by Sector 7, but also the Decepticon Blitzwing. Despite fighting with all his might, B-127 had his voice box ripped out and was about to be executed when Skyway Patrol arrived and froze Blitzwing, allowing him to escape and transform into another vehicle. Later that day, Brad, Tuck and Jenny arrived to buy Brad's first car and after some searching, they found a yellow Camaro that just fit the description of what Brad wanted.**

 **How will our heroes react to the truth behind this car? And what will happen to Blitzwing now that he has been captured?**

 **Let's find out…**

' _Skyway Patrol HQ, some hours later'_

A heavy groan escaped the mouth of Lieutenant Jack Burns as he tossed and turned on the bed he was currently lying on. Scrunching his face, he soon began to open his eyes, only to notice the rather futuristic room he was in. "Wait… what is this?"

"Is that what you say every time someone saves you? Then again, you always did have a lot of pride when we were kids." A deep voice called out from the other side of the room, making James widen his eyes as he sat up.

Sitting across from the Lieutenant of Sector 7 was the current Lieutenant of Skyway Patrol, Aaron Burns, younger brother of Jack Burns. His short blonde hair and black eyes went well with his Skyway Patrol uniform, minus his helmet, which he took off.

Aaron let out a small smirk while crossing his arms. "Long time no see, big brother."

"Aaron." Jack said with a groan as he held his chest.

"Easy. Your wounds still haven't healed." Aaron said while gesturing to his brother not to move.

"Where's the rest of my unit?" Jack asked, trying his best to ignore the pain. All he cared about was ensuring the safety of his men… and finding who those robots were.

"Luckily, there weren't any heavy casualties. Some of you men were able to walk it off, and the rest are here." Aaron answered before putting on a serious expression. "So, mind telling me why you and your men decided to hunt an alien machine? You know that's what Skyway Patrol handles, right?"

"Oh, I know." Jack shot back with a scoff. "You 'heroes' spend more time filling out mountains of paper than actually doing something. On top of that, the one hero we have on this planet is someone you people seem to hate, even WHEN she helped your asses out."

"That was the old lieutenant, and that idiot's already been punished with a demotion." Aaron shot back with a glare. "And don't curse while you're here. It's unprofessional."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend one of the MILLIONS of rules Skyway Patrol follows." Jack said with heavy sarcasm.

"I should've expected this. Can you stand?" Aaron suddenly asked, getting a raised brow from his brother. "We have the alien in custody. I thought you would like the chance to see who attacked you." Hearing this, Jack stood up, surpassing a groan of pain from his stomach as he and his brother exited the room. They walked through the futuristic hallway of the Skyway Patrol main base, seeing several soldiers giving their salutes, though Jack ignored them. "How's mom and dad?"

"This isn't a family reunion and you know it. Don't you need to sign the Family Reunion form to talk about it?" Jack shot with an annoyed tone.

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Aaron said with a glare. He was honestly trying to talk to his big brother like a civilized person, yet all Jack was doing was being a jerk.

"How long am I staying here?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Until you see what attacked you. If it was anyone else, I would be getting an earful." Was all Aaron said before they reached a large set of doors, with two guards on both sides.

"Lieutenant Burns, sir!" The two guards saluted both Burns brothers, with Aaron being the only one who responded.

"Just going in to see the alien." Aaron told the guards, who nodded before looking at Jack.

"No disrespect sir, but did you fill out the appropriate paperwork for officials? We can't let anyone else in without it." One of the guards said, earning a scoff from Jack. Of course this would happen since Skyway Patrol LOVED wasting paper and time.

"I have it right here." Aaron said calmly as he reached into his suit, taking out a small stack of papers. The guards looked over the papers before nodding, taking a step back to allow access for both brothers. Swiping his ID in the pad next to the door and hearing it beep, Aaron opened the door, allowing him and Jack to walk in.

And what they saw actually sent a shiver down their spines.

Inside a large block of ice, courtesy of Skyway Patrol weapons, was the Decepticon Blitzwing. There was a look of fury on his metallic face, even when frozen and his arm was raised to fire a missile.

"Son of a…" Jack didn't know how to respond to such a sight. Even the robot he and his men were chasing didn't seem nearly as threatening as this thing. Heck, Blitzwing looked like he was ripped straight out of a horror movie.

"Our troops were able to bring him in three hours ago." Aaron said with his hands behind his back as he and Jack walked up to the glass in front of them, standing on the observation deck to look at the alien attacker. "We looked through the records of every known alien species, yet we couldn't find anything. It doesn't even look like it belongs on Cluster Prime."

"So even the mighty Skyway Patrol doesn't know what this is. That's reassuring." Jack said as he glared at the frozen alien. "Is there anything you DO know about it?"

Well we know it's big and it knows how to fight, given how it bombarded your troops." Aaron answered as he saw Skyway Patrol scientists examine Blitzwing much closer, even using some cranes to lift them up to his head. "And that it can change its form to look like a jet fighter, which isn't something alien robots tend to do."

"Robots in disguise, huh? What's next, robot dinosaurs and bugs?" Jack couldn't help but joke, earning a slight chuckle from his brother. "What's the government saying about this?"

"Nothing so far, because we haven't told them." Aaron said simply, getting a look from his brother.

"Aaron…" Jack said with a glare.

"Before you get you panties in a twist." Aaron turned towards his brother with a matching glare. "We need to make sure we learn all we can about this thing. Any information would help us, especially since there's two of these things."

"Where's the yellow one?" Jack suddenly asked as he only saw the one robot, only for Aaron to frown. "No…"

"We couldn't find it. It escaped before we had a chance to capture it." Aaron admitted with slight disappointment, both towards himself and Skyway Patrol.

"Damn it… DAMN IT!" Jack punched the glass out of frustration, though it didn't shatter at all. He figured Skyway Patrol and his brother would at least have the monsters who attacked his troops, but no. It seemed that yet again, you couldn't rely on SWP to do anything productive.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Aaron confessed with a small hint of remorse. He didn't want to bring some bad news, but he had to be professional about it. "Look, you're lucky just to be here and listen to what I have to say. It's better than most people when it comes to the paperwork."

"Just… Promise me something." Jack said in a low tone. "When you find that other robot…" He turned towards his younger brother, a look of vengeance in his eyes. "You tell me. Because I'm going to be looking for him." Aaron should've known his brother would react this way, given how they grew up. Jack was the more competitive type while Aaron stuck to the rules, hence why they chose different career paths in Sector Seven and Skyway Patrol respectively. Still, despite swearing an oath to his work, Aaron still put family first.

"Okay Jack. You have my word." Aaron said, thought a part of him felt like he would regret this decision soon.

' _Carbunkle house, sometime later'_

A yellow Camaro rode through the streets of Jenny and Brad's neighborhood, occasionally jumping due to the engine.

"Umm, Brad? Are you sure this thing is still driveable? I heard the engine fart at least ten times." Tuck asked his older brother, sitting in the back of the car. He yelped as one of the springs poked his rear, prompting him to pull it out.

"It just shows that she's been around for a while, right Jen?" Brad said confidently, almost like he didn't hear or he didn't WANT to hear his brother's criticism. This was his dream car and he was going to drive it!

"He might have a good point, Brad." Jenny added with a hint of concern. She wasn't as interested in cars as her friend, yet even she could tell this Camaro needed some work. Maybe Brad should've checked Bobby when he was buying it. "Maybe you should've bought something new… or at least had a better paint job."

"Guys, it's fine!" Brad shouted as he punched the wheel out of anger, causing the engine to pop loudly. Freaking out a bit, Brad rubbed the dashboard while adopting an apologetic expression. "Sorry, baby. I'm not mad at you." Jenny and Tuck gave the eldest Carbunkle a look. He just got this car and he was already treating it like it was his own child. Soon, the trio arrived at the Carbunkle house, driving up the driveway.

*POP*POP*POP*

However, the moment they stopped, the car let out several loud pops before it died completely. "... And now it's dead." Tuck said bluntly as Brad tried to turn it on again, only for nothing to happen.

"NononononoNONONO!" Brad tried bringing the car back to life a few more times before he slammed his forehead on the wheel. The car just HAD to breakdown just as they got home, didn't it? Well, his parents were definitely going to kill him when they find out he bought a faulty car. "This can't be happening."

"Well, that's too bad. Who wants ice cream?" Tuck said, ignoring his brother's pandemic as he jumped out of the car and went inside. Then again, he was a kid, so he didn't have to worry about stuff like this until he was his brother's age, and that was a zillion years away(at least in his mind).

"Jenny, you HAVE to help me!" Brad begged while grabbing his robot friend by the shoulders.

"I don't know anything about how to fix cars." Jenny gently took Brad's hands off his shoulders as she exited the car as well, only to Brad to lunge and wrap his arms around her legs.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!" Jenny pulled her legs, dragging Brad out of the Camaro as he looked up at her with teary eyes. The robot teen couldn't help but pity her friend, both for the situation he was in and the fact that he GOT into this situation without thinking it through. So with a sigh, Jenny replied.

"Fine." Jenny said in a defeated tone, making Brad smile as he hopped back on his feet.

"Great! My dad has a manual on cars, so we can use that to see what's wrong!" Brad cheered with a big smile as he rushed towards the garage, lifting it open. "Push it in! I'll get the book." And with that, the red haired teen began looking through the garage, trying to find his father's book.

' _What a way to end a birthday.'_ Jenny thought to herself as she lifted Brad's Camaro with one arm, carrying it inside the garage.

*Drip*Drip*

"Huh?" Jenny stopped once she saw something dripping out from the bottom of the car. Most people would assume it was just gas and that the car might have simply sprung a leak and needed a patch job.

Except the liquid coming out of the Camaro was blue and it was glowing. Extending her other finger, Jenny allowed the liquid to fall onto it, allowing her to look at it much closely. "Gas isn't normally blue and I doubt they made one that is." Jenny said to herself as her head opened up a little, bringing out a magnifying glass to give her a closer view. It was a rather light blue color, with small cells moving within it. "It's almost like it's… alive."

"JENNY!" Brad's voice echoed through Jenny's audio receivers, making her flinch slightly as her friend waved a manual in the air. "I FOUND IT! IF WE START NOW, THEN WE'LL BE ABLE TO DRIVE THIS BABY TOMORROW!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Shaking away the weird sight of the blue oil, Jenny carried the Camero inside the garage, putting it down as gently as she could.

"Let's get started!" Brad said in a gleeful tone as he opened the manual, which was titled 'Fixing a car for idiots: Volume II.' Flipping through the pages, Brad's eyes widened as he found the section 'How to fix the engine.' "Great! This should help. It says we should check the engine block to see if there's anything wrong with it." Running up to the front of the car, Brad lifted the top open, revealing the engine block. Looking at the manual, then the engine block, then the manual again, Brad scratched his head. "Ummm, what do you think, Jen?"

"Hmmmm…" Jenny hummed as she looked at the manual before glancing at the engine block, noticing a small crack on the front of it. "It looks like the engine block is cracked."

"Oh… I knew that." Brad said confidently, getting a deadpan expression from Jenny. "We just need to…" Looking back at the manual, Brad nodded to himself. "Weld the crack with fire. Jenny?"

"I'm on it." Sighing to herself, Jenny extended an index finger, which opened up and popped out a small flamethrower. Pointing it close to the crack, Jenny unleashed a small fire on it, slowly welding it closed. It only took a minute, but Jenny was able to fix the crack.

"Thanks." Brad thanked his friend before he looked at the manual. "Okay, next we-"

' _Several minutes later'_

"... One last thing: oil check." Brad said as he drank a soda he got for himself. He hadn't actually DONE anything other than read instructions to Jenny and occasionally pointing a tool towards her. Speaking of the teenage robot, she was getting slightly annoyed with the fact that Brad had basically turned her into his own personal mechanic. While the instructions weren't as complicated as she thought, that didn't make this whole little experience any less annoying. But since it is still technically Brad's birthday, she would hold her tongue until tomorrow. "The oil could be leaking, so it's best to check the bottom of the car."

"Alright." Jenny said with a shrug as she laid on her back, creating several wheels to help her move under the car, given how the garage didn't allow her to lift it. Wheeling under the car, Jenny's eyes turned into flashlights, allowing her to see in the dark. Looking at where the blue oil was leaking, Jenny took out a small patch before putting it when the leak was, stopping it whole. "Done."

"Okay. That should be it." Brad said with a satisfied smile as he closed the manual. "Good work team."

"Yeah, good job." Jenny muttered while rolling her eyes. However, because her flashlight was on, she briefly caught a glimpse of something that peaked her interest. Looking up, Jenny gasped as she saw something bizarre.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Brad asked with a raised brow as he laid on his back and slid under his car until he reached his friend, who still looked up in shock.

"Brad, look." Jenny said without moving her eyes, much to Brad's confusion as he turned his eyes to see what she was looking at.

What the teenage robot found… was a robotic faceplate. It seemed close, judging by the way the eyes were closed. Just looking at it made Brad jaw drop, though Jenny quickly fix his jaw.

"Jen… why does it have a face?" Brad whispered to Jenny, afraid of waking up his car… which is something he didn't expect to say in his life.

"Shhh…" Narrowing her eyes, Jenny reached out and extended a finger, intent on touching whatever this car was.

The moment her finger touched the right eyes… It activated.

The eyes shined a bright blue light before the entire body slowly began to change shape over Jenny and Brad, who continued to lay down in shock. Slowly, the car transformed into a yellow robot humanoid, with the same symbol that was on the steering wheel on its forehead. The robot stood tall, looking down at the two with what could only be described as curiosity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brad, being the guy he was, screamed in a high pitch voice resembling a girl, backing up until he hit the wall, trying to get away from the robot. The robot, in response, yelped in shock as it raised its head, hitting the roof of the garage. "J-J-JENNY! ROBOT CAR! I BOUGHT A ROBOT CAR!"

"Get back!" Standing up, Jenny transformed her arm into a blaster, aiming it at the robot with a serious expression. While she was shocked to see a robot in disguise(teehee), she wasn't going to let this intruder attack her friend and conquer Tremorton.

However, if she was expecting the yellow robot to attack, she was sorely mistaken. Letting out a yelp, the robot fell on its rear, sliding back and huddling against the corner of the garage while hiding its face. "Ummmm…"

"Hey… Is it hiding?" Brad asked while poking his head from behind Jenny. He was still scared, don't get him wrong, but like Jenny, he assumed the robot would attack. Instead, it was acting just like he was a moment ago.

"Yeah, it is." Jenny muttered as she transformed her arm back to normal. This would usually be the part where she and her opponent exchange witty banter while causing a lot of destruction(with a stern lecture from her mother and the mayor), but today was different. Curious about the new arrival, Jenny slowly walked up to them with her hands raised a bit in surrender. "Hello? You can hear me, right?"

" **Zzzz… whhaaannn… mmmm…"** The robot attempted to speak, only for his words to come out as random noises, causing him to scratch his neck. Jenny noticed a small hole on the yellow robot's neck, which caused her to frown.

"Brad, I think he's hurt." Jenny said in a worried tone, much to Brad's surprise.

"Hurt?" Brad repeated as he looked at the robot, noticing the hole as well. "Hey, yeah. Wonder what happened."

" **Zwhwwbb…. Buebuonefuwuod…"** The robot continued to try and speak, yet he grew more annoyed and even a bit sad at his failed attempts. Jenny would normally be able to understand most machines, given how she spoke to the score screen on the football field. Yet this robot seemed to be speaking in a language even she didn't know. Noticing Jenny moving closer, the robot covered its face while shivering.

"It's okay. We aren't gonna hurt you." Jenny said in a soft voice as she gestured Brad to raise his hands, which he did. After a minute, the robot peered through his fingers, seeing the teenagers staying in place while not attempting any form of retaliation. It was enough to calm him down as he lowered his arms. "Good. Now, what are you doing here?"

" **Ehwndhfyg… dhqhdubdb... dnufhufub."** The robot once again tried to speak before looking down sadly.

"That doesn't help." Brad said before Jenny elbowed him. "Ouch."

"Are you hurt?" Jenny asked with a hint of concern as she cautiously took a step forward. The robot flinched for a moment before looking at her right hand. He noticed how she could transform her arm, much like he did. Yet she wasn't… what was he called again? Oh yes, a Cybertronian. Come to think of it, he was in an unknown building with unknown life forms with little to no memory of his past. Now relaxed, the robot slowly leaned in, making Brad step forward.

"Be careful, Jen. This could be a trick." Brad whispered to Jenny, who nodded. She would know if this robot would try to attack, yet he didn't seem like the shoot first, ask questions later type. Both she and Brad were caught off guard when the robot nuzzled against Jenny's hand, closing his eyes in content. "Okay, I'm lost. He acts like a stray dog, and now he's letting you touch him."

"Yeah, weird." Jenny muttered as she ran a hand on the robot's face. She had to admit, it felt nice to meet another nice robot that wasn't trying to destroy her.

"Well, we need to give him a name since he can't talk and calling him robot feels wrong..." Brad hummed with his arms crossed while closing his eyes. After a few minutes of thinking, he widened his eyes. "Oh! I know. Ultraman, the yellow guardian!" Jenny and the yellow robot both looked at him with blank faces, making him sweatdrop. "Okay, that was bad." X-J9 looked at the robot's color scheme, allowing her robot mind to process before an idea came up.

"Bumblebee." Jenny said out loud so the robot and Brad could hear her.

"As in the bee that likes honey and is yellow and black?" Brad asked before he scanned the robot and nodded. "Yeah, I can see it. But let's keep Ultraman as a backup."

"What do you think? Do you like Bumblebee?" Jenny asked the robot with a smile. The robot took a moment to process the name before he let out a happy noise. "Okay, Bumblebee it is."

"Sweet, so he has a name." Brad said with a smile before a thought occurred. "Hang on, I bought a robot… a transforming robot… JENNY!" Quickly rushing towards his robot friend, Brad grabbed Jenny by the shoulders and shook her. "I JUST REALIZED I BOUGHT A ROBOT WHO CAN TRANSFORM! THAT MEANS I CAN HELP YOU FIGHT ALIENS THE NEXT TIME THEY SHOW UP!"

"Slow down!" Jenny stopped Brad from shaking her, though the smile was still on his face. "We shouldn't force Bumblebee to fight if he doesn't want to. We don't even know where he's from or if he can even fight."

" **Hnfbfuhdu."** Bumblebee tried to speak to get their attention. When they looked at him, Bumblebee pointed at Brad before nodding.

"Wait, you actually have weapons?!" Brad asked with stars in his eyes, to which Bumblebee nodded. "AWWWWW, YEAH!"

"What's with all the noise? I'm trying to watch cartoons." Tuck walked into the garage, holding a bowl of ice cream and a spoon in his mouth. He was trying to enjoy his weekend with his parents, yet Brad screaming in joy every few minutes just because he bought the Camero was getting annoying. "Seriously? Can't you scream about your car la-" However, the moment Tuck took in the three who stood in his garage, the spoon in his mouth fell, along with the bowl. Seeing Bumblebee kneeling in front of Jenny, who was still rubbing his face, the youngest of the Carbunkles could only widen his eyes… before falling back and fainting.

"Oh boy."

 **Welp, that is how the chapter ends. With a rather hilarious end and the fated meeting between B-127 and Jenny.**

 **Honestly, while this chapter was somewhat short, I still felt this was a fun and crucial chapter that would introduce a new character in Aaron Burns and his relationship with his older brother. We ALL know how much of an ass the lieutenant of Skyway Patrol was in the cartoon, even to the point he tried to get Jenny arrested. So having someone else take his place will add some diversity. Don't worry, the next chapter(who knows when that'll be posted) will have more interactions, explanations and hopefully action. Blitzwing isn't going to be dying YET. And we still have two more Decepticons to appear.**

 **Follow, fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Hello Bumblebee.**


End file.
